There are many types of data that users need to manage and otherwise access. For example, users keep word processing documents, spreadsheet documents, calendars, telephone numbers and addresses, e-mail messages, financial information and so on. In general, users maintain this information on various personal computers, hand-held computers, pocket-sized computers, personal digital assistants, mobile phones and other electronic devices. In most cases, a user's data on one device is not accessible to another device, without some manual synchronization process or the like to exchange the data, which is cumbersome. Moreover, some devices do not readily allow for synchronization. For example, if a user leaves his cell phone at work, he has no way to get his stored phone numbers off the cell phone when at home, even if the user has a computing device or similar cell phone at his disposal. As is evident, these drawbacks result from the separate devices each containing their own data.
Corporate networks and the like can provide users with remote access to some of their data, but many users do not have access to such a network. For many of those that have access, connecting to a network with the many different types of devices, assuming such devices can even connect to a network, can be a complex or overwhelming problem.
Moreover, even if a user has centrally stored data, the user needs the correct type of device running the appropriate application program to access that data. For example, a user with a PDA that maintains a user's schedule (e.g., appointments, meetings and so on) with a simple to-do list application program ordinarily will not be able to use that program to open a calendar stored by an email application program or the like at work. In general, this is because the data is formatted and accessed according to the way the application program wants it to be formatted.
What is needed is a model wherein data is centrally stored for users, with a set of services that control access to the data with defined methods, regardless of the application program and/or device.